Let Me Have It
by The ANIMATED boy 2
Summary: A Story request by lexboss wich is finally out! Marco and star have detention and have some nice sexy fun! RATED M FOR REASONS
1. Chapter 1 A Sexy Detention

_**A/N: I messed up a bit with the request I was to make a new story not a new chapter of my previous story so yeah Imma redo it. Hope you like it.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Marco's Pov**_

…

6:00

…

Beep beep beep bee..smash!...

Aww…

Such a fucking morning…

Another freaking school day…

Fuck…

I really need to get up don't I?...

But I don't want to…

I will get in trouble if I don't…

Ha! I still remember about a month ago…

Were I absolutely wanted to get up…

Just to nod to jackie…

But now…

Fuck…

Alright let's get up…

I slowly tried to sit up…

But then…

I fell back again…

…

6:30

...

Ugh…

My head…

OH SHIT!...

I am 30 minutes late…!

STAR!..

CRAP…

WERE LATE!…

Just then star came into my room. "MARCO!" she shouted, "WE'RE LATE!"

"No shit sherlock"I replied just then star dragged me out of bed and started shouting at me to get dressed.

…

7:00

…

We were sitting at our desk, after miss. skullnick had shouted at us for ten minutes for being late, writing a test paper on psychology. I could not concentrate because I could still hear the ringing in my ear as if an explosion had happened, well I guess you could call miss. skullnick's voice a explosion. one that will blow your ears off. It was just like a nuke had exploded in my ears blowing out my eardrums.

Ugh what a pain…

I leaned over to star and whispered to her, "hey are your ears ringing too?"

"nope,why?" she replied

"Because of the explosion" I answered

"it was not me!" she said

"Not a real explosion it was miss. skullnick's voice...get it?" I asked

"Hahaha I get it,hey! I bet it was so loud that you could hear it from mewni" she replied

We both giggled till…

"Miss butterfly mister diaz?" miss skullnick boomed

Uh oh…

"DETENTION"

…

17:00

…

Uuuuuggggghhhhh…

So much boredom…

Miss skullnick had left about 30 min ago and she told us she will be back in 3 hours…

3 HOURS!?...

Then it will be night time…

What the fuck…

What should we do till then…

She locked the freaking door…

She is a horrible teacher…

I guess we will have to die of boredom…

Fuck..

…

17:30

…

I have never experienced so much boredom in my life before…

Just then star got up and walked over to me, "what are you doing" I asked her,

"marco I am so bored" she said, "yeah well guess what I am" I replied.

"Do you wanna have some fun?" star asked me,

"yeah, do you have your dimensional scissors?" I asked,

"no" she replied

"aww fuck!" I said angrily

"But I have something much better" she said,

"And what is th-" I was cut of by star pressing her lips against mine. She pushed me back into my chair and started kissing me again. the kiss this time seemed to go on for Many minutes. Those minutes felt like hours and those hours like minutes again. My heart was burning as star continued to kiss me, I felt the urge to…

To…

My god…

Did she just…

Suddenly I felt immense pleasure overcoming my body…

So immense…

Pleasure…

So..

Good…

I moaned into stars mouth and my hands soon glided down to her womanhood…

I started pleasuring her and she moaned back into my mouth. we both felt so high pleasure in both of us and could not stop caressing each other. May urges were so high I could it stop thinking about all the stuff I would do if we…

Became one…

She started to kiss me again and this kiss soon turned French…

I could feel my tongue dance with hers and my urges become stronger.

Star then pulled down my pants and her panties and slowly lowered herself onto my cock. I could feel her wet folds around my cock and the pleasure in my whole body she pumped up and down making us moan louder.

"Ahh...fuck...don't stop" I moaned then I finally cumed into her and she on my chest. My urges could not take it anymore, I sprung up pinned star against the wall and started fucking her from behind which made her moan my name louder and body was full of pleasure and I could not stop thinking more dirty thoughts of what I would do with star.

…

20:00

…

After a few more hours of fun mrs. skullnick finally came back although I was pretty bummed though because I would like to have some more of this nice treatment. But I suppose all good things come to an end quickly.

…

20:30

…

When we got home the whole house was empty and quiet. I could just hear the crickets chirping outside It felt like a empty hall with only us. We both went upstairs and got ready for bed.

After star got to her room and dozed of I still lay awake in bed thinking about what had happened today and why it did. I thought about the nice time I had with star and how I would love to do it again. It was hard to keep my hand away from my crotch as I saw every thing that had happened again.

…

6:00

…

This morning I reminded myself not to go to sleep again like yesterday and get a detention. But I have to admit I really wish I would have had one again with star.

I walked over to her room and knocked on the door,

"Come in!"

I opened the door to see star naked and her back facing toward me,

"Oh shit! I did not know you were-"she cut me off

"Oh come on marco you can look at me" she said seductively turning around. Now I could see everything, her slender figure and big breasts. My eyes were slowly trailing downward but I stopped myself in time,

"Oh don't be shy marco" she said seductively while walking towards me and swaying her hips from side to side,

"You should not be so shy marco. You have already felt me why not look at me" she said playfully wrapping her arms around my neck. My heart was beating high as she pressed herself against me. Her hands started to glide downwards.

"Star, hijo!" My parents called from downstairs,

"Shit! Too late!" She said getting off of me. Just then I noticed her clothing on her bed and got a terrific idea.

…

06:20

…

We made it to school and were sitting down at our desk when I asked star to quickly talk with me outside she agreed and we went into the hallway and I quickly pulled her into a janitor's closet,

"Ok what do you want to talk about?" She asked me and hugged me,

"It involves you" I said and whispered my plan into her ear and she grew a smile with every word.

…

16:30

…

It was after school and me and star wanted to set our plan into action. We met in the hall where most if the students were,

"Excuse me!" I shouted which made the Whole school was the first to act She took of her shirt off wich drove the attention of most of the boys. I acted next and I took of my shirt too, which I do gotta be honest with you, did not attract the attention of any of the girls star dropped her skirt and revealed her skirt to reveal her red panties and Slipped out of my pants revealing my stiff member pointing through my boxer shorts, which did attract the girls attention now. Star took of her bra and panties almost giving the boys bloody noses and I did the same, just without the bra part, and I was met with the glazing eyes of girls all staring at my stiff member. Star then got onto her knees and started sucking my member making me moan loudly. The crowed looked at us with wide eyes, the boys had bloody noses the girls nearly fainted at the sight of star sucking my member. I felt a wave of pleasure overcoming me and I did not care what the crowed was thinking and moaned louder and cumed into stars mouth and she willingly drank it all and licked my member clean. Some boys went forward and touched star making her moan and the boys then fainted making me chuckle silently. Star then bent over and signaled me to do it. I aligned my member with entrance and thrusted into her making her moan giving the rest if the boys bloody noses. Just then some of the girls went forward and touched me making me moan and some girls creamed their panties. I continue to thrust into star making the crowed cheer our names. I felt my climax come near and I released into star and the crowed went wild.

What I did not notice was that britney was watching us. Giving her a very good idea. And she had to admit that she kinda started to like me.

 _ **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this new story and please tell me if you want me to keep this new style of writing or go back to the normal one. Anyway next chapter is definitely going to involve the cheerleaders. And I hope to See you dudes/dudettes in the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Cheerleader Presentation

_**A/N: Thank you guys for the so nice comments I loved them thank you :) so I got to work straight after I read the first reviews. But at first I had no ideas and so I asked lexboss and she had some very good Ideas. So thanks guys and here's chapter 2!**_

Enjoy!

…

6:00

…

Ahhhh…

Yet another morning…

Nice and fresh…

I opened my window and breathe in the nice fresh air…

Just then I realise…

Oh…

Its school…

Dammit…

Well that ruined my morning…

I slowly walk to my dresser…

My back so hunched over that you could say I am the new igor…

Or the hunchback of notre dam…

Ok…

I got to admit…

That was not funny…

God what do I do when I try to make a pun…

Shit…

Yeah that describes it…

Heh puns…

Dick me over all the time…

Anyway where was I…

Oh yes I remember…

School…

Or was it puns…

…

Eh who cares…

I walk to my dresser and put some cloths on…

Really author more description please…

…

No?...

…

Fine whatever...

…

Walk over to stars room to wake her up but When I got closer to her room I could hear she was already awake…

Her door clicked open…

"Oh marco you're already awake, I was just going to your room to wake you up." She said as she closed the door,

"Oh same here" I replied…

We stood in silence looking at each other before we broke up into laughter.

…

6:30

…

We made it to school and we sat down at our desk and waited for another boring lesson of ms. skullnick. I stared out of the window and did not notice that britney was passing a note to all the cheerleaders and one last note to star. The note read:

Hey Butterface meet me after school on the football field. Bring barfo diaz

-britney

She turned around and looked at brittany and gave her the thumbs up symbol britney just looked back at her.

…

16:30

…

Star and me went to the football field. it was a few hours before a big cheer squad presentation should take place here I did not know what she wanted right before her big presentation.

We looked around and we could not see her.

"Hmm maybe a prank" I said,

"Yeah probably" star replied.

Just as we wanted to leave britney came out from a corner. We looked at her questionably,

"Good that you came" she said smiling at us,

"Why did you ask us to meet you here" I asked,

"I only wanted to talk to star" she said,

"then why am I here?" I asked her,

"Just so that you can agree to what I have in mind" she said

She dragged star away from me and behind a corner. Just stopped hearing whispering from around the corner. A minute passed before they came out again. They both went up to me and star said,

"Marco I am joining the cheer squad for the presentation" she said smiling

"Uh…." Before I could answer britney spoke out,

"You have to come to the presentation" she said,

"Now then marco go home me and the squad have to practice and don't forget to come to the presentation" she said pushing me towards the exit.

"Uh...sta-" I could not finish my sentence because she just ran of to britney and both of them made their way to the gym hall.

…

*sigh*

Well I better get going

…

17:30

…

I was standing at the entrance behind I big line

…

Huh

…

This will take a while

…

A long wile

After waiting about 30 min I finally got in and sat down at my seat waiting for the show to begin. I watched the field till everyone went silent. Suddenly music went on and the cheer squad flipped onto stage including star.

"Welcome to the big cheer squad presentation!" Brittany shouted through a megaphone.

"First we will be doing some flips and pyramids then comes the special event" she shouted.

It all seemed very regular at first till I noticed one thing.

…

They had no panties on!

…

They produced to do flips some flips each of the female cheerleaders letting the crowd get a good look at their goods. I looked at them shocked but then my eyes drifted downwards admiring each and every curve of their bodys. I could hear all if the boys clap and cheer which made the cheerleaders go on exposing more of their body with every trick.

"And noy for the great special event, Would marco diaz please come onto the stage" brittney said through the megaphone.

…

At first I was suprised but then I understood My thinking was interupted by the sabrina, star, and brittney draging me onto the stage. I was pushed onto the stage and the crowd cheered. Theb suddenly brittney pulled down my pants exposing my big erect cock. Brittney began to suck on my member making me moan. She massaged my balls and took my whole cock into her mouth. The crowed clapped and cheered many boys had bloody noses and the girls were cheering and cheering. Star then came from behind took my hand down to her woomanhood and made me massage it. My finger explored the inside of stars pussy and brittney put my cock even deeper into her mouth. I felt my climax come near Star did too. We both moaned out loud till I cummed all over brittneys face and star onto my hand. Sabrina chantelle and andrea came over to Us. Star pushed me onto the floor and lowered herself onto my cock and she shrieked in plessure. Sabrina sat down on my face and I licked out her pussy. She noaned and sabrina and star kissed making their tounges wrestle in thier mouths. Chantelle and andrea watched and plessured each other kissing french. Star moaned into sabrinas mouth and me into sabrina. I cummed into star and she onto my chest. A mixture of our cum flow onto the stage and sabrina cummed onto my face. Chantelle and andrea cummed onto each other and we all fell down on stage while The crowd cheered our names.

 ** _A/N:So guys I hope you like this chapter please leave a review and do give some Ideas if you want to. And I will see all you guys in the next chapter_**


	3. Chapter 3 Mall Fuck

**_A\N:mother fuckin school ass fuckin homework. Oh sorry bout dat. hey guys I am back with more pornographic content right on the night before christmas so I guess merry christmas to all of you.I have decided to respond to reviews in the future (in this chapter they are only the reviews from chapter 2).I hope you like this sexy hot third part_**.

 ** _The Golden Gamer: The police star on the cover actually has nothing to do with the story but you gave me an idea *thinks pervy thoughts*_**

 ** _THExPOTxHEAD: Yeah me too bro._**

 ** _Joseftanti: yeah but they did not faint or fall asleep but I will try to add in something like that anyway._**

 ** _Hephaestus: lemon is too sour for you_**

 ** _Lexboss: thanks!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

After we collapsed the crowd came running down onto the stage making us crowd surf on top of them. The whole

school cheered and the music tuned in again and so began a party to the late night.

…

6:00

…

Aww my head.

…

What happened?

…

Oh right the party

…

Just then I look down and see star, britney, sabrina, andrea,and chantelle down at my crotch with my dick in stars mouth sabrinas mouth in stars pussy, britney mouth on the side if my dick and andrea, and chantelle the side of me. They were all sleeping soundly.

…

I tried to move but I fell back to the ground feeling immense pleasure in my Crotch. Chantelle and andrea clung to the side of me not letting me get up.

…

Well shit

…

What now?

…

I try to move again but I fall back down feeling the pleasure in my crotch.

…

Uh ok

…

Uh

…

So

…

Urgh dammit its so boring waiting for them to get up.

…

Why not have some fun!

…

I hold stars head on my dick and move it in and out of her mouth.

…

I feel my climax coming and I release my seed into stars mouth. I managed to free myself from the girls and stood up. We were still on the football field on the stage. I looked around me. A Lot of beer and alcohol bottles were scattered all over the floor. on the ground were several passed out students. There were a bunch of newspapers and test papers all over the place blowing in the wind. Just then I notice…

…

I am the only one awake.

…

I look around

…

I could not see very far because the morning fog was covering everything in the distance.

…

"Hello.." I shout

…

No one replies. I only hear the echo of my voice.

…

Wow

…

It's really silent

…

"Hey marco" star said, "ahh" I let out a quick yelp,"don't startle me like that" I said, "sorry" star replied, "so ah you wanna go to the mall or something?", "uh ok, what about the others?" I asked, "let them sleep, and let us have our fun" she replied as she put her arms around me and pulled me closer to her.

After about half an hour we arrived at the mall. We just looked around and walked into some shops till we came up in front of a lingerie store, "oh wait marco I still need to get some new panties, you would not mind coming with me right" she said as she put her arms around me again,"uh..no course not" I said and gulped.

We went into the store and star instanly started running around looking at every piece of clothing. She finally found a pair and wanted to try them on,"hey marco Can you pass me those panties" she said as she pointed her hand out from behind the curtain, "uh ok star" I said as I came closer to the changing booth. Suddenly I tripped over stars bag she had put next to the changing booth and I fell straight

through the curtain. During my fall I had grabbed on to something that I thought I could hold on. I looked up and saw that the thing I was holding on was stars panties and I had pulled them down to her knees,"oh marco you naughty boy" she said seductively, "oh crap sorry" I quickly said and got up, "oh it's not so bad, let's go have some fun." she said as she pulled me by my sweatshirt close to her, "Star we are in a fucking lingerie store!" I said, "aww come on marco" she said seductively, "fine" I said taking my hoodie of, "yesss" she said making a winner pose. I took of my shirt and kissed star. The kiss became french and I began to unhook her bra. She sat me down on the bench and unzipped my pants pulling out my erect cock. She started a slow suckle on the tip of member then slowly taking in the rest of my cock. I had to restrain myself to not moan out loud. Star slowly started to caress her breasts and moaned onto my cock making it more hard for me to keep silent. She continued to suck on my member. I slowly felt my climax come, "star I am gonna cum" I said feeling the immense pleasure in my cock growing till I came into stars mouth and she gladly swallowed all of it. I then picked her up and pushed her against the wall and pulled her panties aside and rammed my cock deep inside of her. She nearly let out a big moan but bit her and tried to keep it in. I slowly started thrusting but quickly picked of speed. I bit my lip to try not to make a lot of noise but I failed and moaned loudly. "Star I am cumming!", I said, "me too!" We both moaned loudly and a mixture of our cum ran onto the floor.

We quickly left the store and I noticed that the people were looking at is in weird ways. Did they hear us? Anyway this was a fun quick small fuck and I really hope me and star could do it again.

 ** _A/N: sorry the chapter came out so late but I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, have a very merry christmas and I will see all you dudes in the next chapter ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4 Sex Law

**_A/N: hey guys! Its been so long since I visited This page I really want to reanimate this story. I hope some people still have an interest in this. So I hope you take joy in this chapter :)._**

 ** _Smiling lemon: Thanks!_**

 ** _joseftanti: Maybe..._**

 ** _TheSinfulDragonEmperor: Thanks! And I will work on my grammar._**

 ** _lexboss: Thank you! Thanks for the idea of this chapter._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

9:00

I was laying in my bed…

Of course with a bunch of naked girls on top of me…

Ah…

That is normal day for me, Marco Diaz…

Well since that detention actually…

I woke up and sat up…

I silently got up without waking the girls…

Phew! I thought, I am going to go make some breakfast for them...

9:45

I was just about to finish setting the table when I saw all the girls come down the stairs each of them was wearing either one of my hoodies or my shirts but other than that nothing, "Marco what's for breakfast?" Star asked, "Pancakes (I LOVE pancakes)" I said, "yay!" Star said excitedly, "girls how many do you want?" I asked, "three" they said in unison, "ok coming' right up" I said. I had the dough ready so I just poured it into the pan. It only took a few minutes till it was done. I was just about to pour the next one when star hugged me from behind, "could I try to make one?" She said I could feel her breasts pressing against my back, "uh sure" I said and let her take my place, "could you help me marco" she said sweetly. I stood behind her and held her hands by the wrist to guide her where to put the dough suddenly her hands slipped backwards and she got dough all over herself, "oh no, marco" she said seductively, "it's all over me" she said, "no worries star I can clean it up" I said as I reached for the paper towel but there was none I looked to the table and saw that janna was smirking shaking her finger while throwing the roll up and down in her other hand, "goddammit janna" I thought to myself, "there's no more paper towel" I said to star, "well maybe you could...lick it off" star said,"uh...shit" I said and started to lick off the dough from her chest,"oh marco" she moaned out, my tongue slowly moved down her chest and to her nipple. I began turning my tongue Around it star moaned out loud and touched my head and moved it upwards where I cleaned of the rest of the dough. I kissed her, "Star you better change out of the shirt we are heading to mewni today", I said, "oh yeah right" she said as she walked out the kitchen. I Finished all the pancakes and we all sat at the table and ate.

11:13

We all stand in front of a portal…

"C'mon guys let's go" I say As I head into the portal. We all walk through and stand in front of a Gigantic castle…

"Huh, larger than I remember…" star said, "did you really not be here for so long?" Marco asked, "yeah"…

"Yeah" I answered, Just then Star's father came towards us, "star!" he said, "Dad!" They hugged each other, "so how have you been?" King butterfly asked, "well...Kinda crazy...me and marco...started...uh…" star said, "dating?" King butterfly finished, "Whaaa?-How did you Know?" star asked, "well fathers always know" he said, "plus, you guys remind me of me and your mother when we were young...Oh That reminds me There were These 'special privileges' you could have when you found a suitable partner" He continued, "what 'special privileges'?" star asked him, "well...Hmmmm...I think I have them written down somewhere….let me see" He ran into the castle and shortly after returned with a scroll in his hand, "here!" he said excitedly holding it up, just then one of the servants approached them, "errr….Sier...umm...your wife wants to see you immediately", "oh boy...hehe better be off before your mom comes" king butterfly handed star the scroll and ran off to the castle…

"Huh...well I guess we should go and see what this scroll says" I said, "yeah" star answered I opened the scroll and read it out loud "Hereby it is granted That the royal couples may do anything they would like to to please each other as long as it's inside the walls of mewni"; "Huh" I said when I finished reading it, "that's...odd" star added, "wait does that mean…" I looked at star, "that we can do anything we want?","I guess so" she added,"so..you wanna...have some fun?..." I asked, "Fuck yeah marco!" She said. We both kissed and ran of into town.

"What do you want to do first?" I asked star, "well…", she then gripped my arm and dragged me to the town square, "Hey!" she shouted, the peasants stopped what they were doing and looked at star who was standing on a rock pedestal in the middle of the town square, "listen up folks!" She continued, I could hear whispering from the crowd that had gathered around her, "this is marco!" she dragged me on the pedestal, "whoa!" I said as she pulled me to her, "He is my...lets say...'toy'" she said smirking, "hey! I am not-" I said but she interrupted, "and I can do with him what I please" she shouted "you can what-?" She interrupted me again, "so don't wonder if you see me…'playing' with him", "Woah!, I kinda like the sound of that! Maybe we-" I tried to talk again but star kept cutting me off, "that's all I have to say so go about your day and don't mind us!" She continued to shout proudly. The crowd then split up and star stepped down from the pedestal, "you do know interrupting is rude right?" I asked her, "shut up and fuck me!" She said and immediately tried to unbuckle my pants. "Wait!" I said, "Why don't we go someplace else? I have always wanted to see you in a bikini", "great Idea marco!" She dragged me by my sweatshirt and off we went to the castle.

 ** _A/N: Hoped you enjoyed it! Next will be some nice beach sex!_**


End file.
